The King Has Returned
by teenwriter827
Summary: After dying because of a Dark Lord, the powers that be decide to send Harry back. With a gift. The power to prevent it all from happening again. Don't own HP, and rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

The King Has Returned:

Harry was dead. He knew this. After having lived for so many years, he'd expected it to come sooner. He welcomed it. Three months ago the Newest Dark Lord he had faced had taken his beloved wife from him. The last of those he could call friends, and the most beloved. More terrifying than Voldemort, he'd unleased the hoards of hell upon the Earth. Slowly taking over it, country by country. And now the world would fall. He saw a flash of green light and he knew no more.

()()()()()()()

"You have been very problematic Harry Potter." A figure said when he came to. As his vision cleared he saw two rather good looking women. "I've been telling him that since day one!" a cool voice told the two. He turned and saw his lovely wife standing not far from where he was laying. "Yes, well, I think we can agree that I don't go looking for trouble, it usually finds me. Or when I do go looking for it, it's to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"Well said. And that's why we're hoping you will help us."

"I'm sorry, I still don't know who you are."

"Forgive me, this is my sister Fate, and I am Death. And you Harry Potter, are our Champion." Harr just stared. Then nodded. Nothing about his life was normal, why should it be any different than now? "And just what are you wanting help with?"

"This Dark Lord, he should've never been able to defeat you. Much less the entire Wizarding World, _and_ the muggle world. He somehow, made a deal with another diety, one who intended upon rising from the depths that he was banished to. The creator, it seems, was not happy with this, so he decided, that our champion-"

"Which is me?" Fate nodded before continuing where Death left off. "Indeed, he decided that you shall go back in time, and change it. You will prepare the wizarding world for Voldemort, and for the one who calls himself Thanantos."

"How?"

"The Creator has decided that you will live in a changed timeline. He is using quite a bit of their power to do so, and it will weaken him. You will have no assistance from us.

"How? Even as the boy who lived, I never had this power."

"You will have significantly more power. We're altering the past. You will be a King, chosen by the Creator and blessed by us. To help you even more so, we're going to give you the knowledge that you need. And your wife will go with you."

Harry didn't even have to think before agreeing. He could save so many lives, change so much, that the drawbacks would be worth it. "What's the bad part?"

"Because of all the changes, your future knowledge will be next to useless. Events will not happen like you remember them, people who were your friends before may not be so now, everything will change. And we will be unable to help you. Until we recover our power, which could take a very long time, eons even, you and yours will be own your own. As a thank you, you'll have another gift waiting for you when you wake up. Until then, good luck Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Before either of the two could say anything, they disappeared, and the world faded to black.

()()()()

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar room. Quickly locking and sealing the door, he surveyed his surroundings, and then determined that he did not know where he was. He let himself begin to sink into a meditative trance, and started pulling up his memories of this new timeline. He quickly absorbed the knowledge.

(The differences will be in italics for ease of read)

 _That fateful Halloween night, Lily and James had been sleeping when Voldemort came into the house. They woke up as he entered the nursey and arrived in time to watch him attempt to kill Harry. The curse rebounded, and Harry was still known as the boy who lived. Lily and James had decided that in order to protect themselves, they would go into hiding. They'd retreated to Potter Manor, in which James and Lily never left personally until Harry turned eleven. By that point he had a sister who'd been born in April of 1982, a brother in October of 83 and a pair of twin sisters in 85. When they reentered the Wizarding world they had found it much changed. The corruption had grown and many Death Eaters had gone free. James immediately rejoined the Auror Corps, and the Wizengamont while Lily worked on her Charms and Potions Masteries. Every year, the incoming Hogwarts 3_ _rd_ _years would be tested to see if they were the King or Queen rediscovered after long last._

His assimilation of this new world's memories with his own done, he was quick to find Hedwig, and a quill and parchment to write to Daphne to see if all of this was real. No sooner had he sent the message then his little sister came barging in his room. It took all of Harry's self control to not curse her for surprising him. As it is, he allowed her to jump on him and yell. "Guess what today is?" his little sister, Rose, asked.

"Hmm, is it Friday the 6th of August?"

"Yes."

"And what's so special about it."

"Prat it's my birthday."

"Exactly. Why would that be special?"

Rose looked at him like he was crazy and then just said, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you say that, and that you were as excited for my eleventh as I am."

Dropping all pretenses he said, "Yes, I'm as excited for it as you are." He really was, since his alternate loved his siblings, and he had alI'ways wanted to grow up with a loving family and his counterpart had. He then took 11 year preteen girl down the stairs and to the rest of the family, where she opened a mountain of presents, and then floo'd to a friends to spend the day while her family set up her birthday ball. When evening came she came back and disappeared upstairs to get ready. When the time came, he walked up the stairs, and knocked on her door. When she opened it Harry was surprised to see her. Rose had flaming red hair, and warm brown eyes, and was tall for her age, with a lot of milky smooth skin. And the beginnings what would become generous cleavage was showing through the strapless dress that she had on. "Wow Rose, you look amazing. I'm going to have a hard time fighting the guys off of you at school." Rose giggled and said, "I don't think that you'll have any issue's. You're the boy who lived for Merlin's sake." Harry just laughed and offered his arm to his little sister. He then moved on towards the ball room at Potter manor and escorted his sister, as well as having the opening dance with her. After that he spotted someone he had been dying to see. His beloved wife Daphne. He quickly made his excuses and made his way to her. She smiled warmly at him, and he grinned. "I didn't expect your parents to let you come to my sisters birthday ball. After all, you seemed to have been in trouble for coming with me to the chamber this time."

"My parents are not happy, but they're hoping to set up a marriage contract even if it's unlikely given your parents stance on things like that."

"Well, we're just have to help their decision won't we?" Harry smiled before leaning in and kissing her passionately. She smiled brilliantly at him and said, "I think you just shocked everyone." He smiled and said, "I don't care." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips before dragging him onto the dance floor. As they danced the night away James Potter looked at his son and the girl in his arms. Beside him stood Lord Greengrass. "I did not expect them to be dating."

"I didn't even know that he felt like that for her yet." James said. "But it is nice to know that they are happy together. I've known since day one that eventually they would come to be together, but I didn't think it would be this early."

"Same. So about our discussion regarding a marriage contract, what do you say?"

"As long as both have an out in case they don't feel like this anymore at any point."

"I can agree to that. I can agree to that."

()()()()()

August 27th, 1993

Harry and Daphne were walking in the Garden of Greengrass Manor. "The ritual is tomorrow. I hope that we will be among the firsts."

"I honestly don't know how it's going to be. Will it show that I'm the Queen and you the King or will it only show one of us?"

"Well, if it's only one of us, then have no doubt that I will marry you as soon as I can."

"Somehow though, I doubt that it will only be one of us. I think it will be both of us. Harry leaned in and kissed her and this time a glow surrounded them.

()()()

Deep in the bowls of the Ministry a lone worker sat reading a magazine. Suddenly a flash of light came from an ancient book. The Ministry worker rushed to it to see a new line in the ancient book. Staring in shock for a minute, he quickly reached for some parchment and wrote as directed when he was relegated to this job, four different letters. One to Gringotts, one to the Minister, and one to each family. Letters complete, he wrote one other letter, congratulating the new couple on their soul bond. Something that hadn't been done since the Flamels.

 _Harrison "Harry" James Potter III and Daphne Marie Potter Nee Greengrass were soul bonded on August 27_ _th_ _, 1993, at 1:34 Pm, in the Gardens of Greengrass Manor._

This is of course, just the prologue. I'm posting 5 other Prologues. For at least 2-4 weeks I will leave a poll open on which one I should continue. The story with the most votes will be finished first, and the one with the least votes last. So please Vote.


	2. poll results

Hello my loyal readers, on the 8th I posted multiple stories, and asked you, their reader's to decide which ones should be continued first. I'm proud to say that these results have come in and you have chosen. This poll has the highest results I've ever had, and these stories led to the most number of PM's. Just spectacularly.

In 6th place, with a total of 0 votes and 0%, _Harry Potter and the Life of the Protector_

In 4th Place, with a total of one vote, and 1% of the 78 votes, a two way tie between _The Military Academy_ and _the King has returned._

In 3rd Place, with a total of 2 votes, and 2% of the 78 votes, _Changed Destinies_

In 2nd Place, with a total of 3 votes, and 3% of the 78 votes, _A soldier's life_

In 1st place, with an overwhelming majority of 71 votes, and 91% of the votes, _Harry Potter and the First._

A secondary poll will be placed after the completion of _Changed Destinies_ to see which of the 4th Place results will be finished first. Expect an update on _Harry Potter and the First_ sometime in the next month. I want to have at least two chapters completed before I post the 1st chapter. That way I can begin regular updates.


End file.
